Hello? Again
by FAILingFORaFISH
Summary: Dear ,You have been cordially invited by the Seiyo Elementary and area district's current chairman as part of an evaluation. More information will be provided to those who accept the invitation.-singed, 辺里唯世 Hotori Tadase. The letter was sent to 9 countries, and to 9 different people 9 yrs later They all shared something in common AmutoFamilyreunionsghostsect.1ststory
1. MYSTERY

**'SC(I don't own anything-besides the oc that might appear-. All rights to to the respectful owners)**  
 **This Chapter will be wayyy too vague, but its for the sake of the story. Amu won't show up until the next chapter, so please don't assume it's her. But yeah, you know her. And she's been there since the start of SC( don't worry, she won't replace Hinamori)**

 _No one is truly formed:_  
 _it is though self-experience in the world,_  
 _that we become what we are_  
 _-Paulo Freire_

 _ **December 16. Friday; 4:05 pm**_  
 _ **Npov**_  
 **Germany** \- **One of the Guardians**  
The girl was leaning under a sink, sulking. A worn pantsuit was sitting, dismissed, over the bathroom floor. The girl was mad, furious,which pissed her off more. She wasn't supposed to care. But she did. Oh lord. She did.

She took a big sip of whiskey from a glass cup. ,Never mind,. She pushed the cup aside and went in for the bottle. ,But why., ,why now?, Years later. Years ,after,.

"Fräu?''

Fräu? Mrs?...She got up. Hurried, and dressed. Hiding the empty bottle inside the sink's drawers. Sharp pieces of glass were thrown into the trash can, as she hurried get her hair into a ponytail. She washed her face and opened the door"Yes?"  
(A girl around her age, dressed exactly like her, except without the glasses)was on the other side. Her hands were filled with stacks of paperwork and and two bags with trays of food. "Avae?" She was surprised to see her here. Avae pushed her aside and entered the bathroom. She sat by the toilet seat.

"Yes? Here." She passed the girl a tray and gestured for her to sit. She did. Awkwardly, she sat cross legged on the tiled floor." It's currywurst oh and marzipan. It's almost Christmas ya know"

The girl looked at her blankly."I thought that you were Muslim''

"Who cares. I dislike my parents. Besides," she whispered this part," I'm an atheist"

The other girl just raised an eyebrow" Atheist don't celebrate Christmas",, why is she here?,,

"Atheists do whatever they want. Any ways, Christians stole Christmas from the Pagans.(she had read it in a book) But cookies, hot chocolate, and presents aren't that bad. So yeah. Why not."

"If you say so" The girl looked down at her food.

Avae just eyed her. She looked glum . Was she on her .? Maybe.

" Hey, aren't you Buddhist?"  
The young girl with glasses looked up." More or less. Heyy uh...Wolff, I know that this is a rude question, but can you please tell me why you are here?" ,,Thanks for the food, but really, you didn't even knock,,

The girl flinched. Her face looked hurt, if only for a split second,"I live right across your apartment. 201. I also work in the same office building that you do. So well, you didn't come to work. They just wanted to know if you wanted to take the next case. Since, well, you did a good job in the last one. "

"I don't know" She had dressed up, planing to go to work, as she always did, but then after the letter arrived, she had locked herself in the restroom. And then,Avae Wolff.

"I'm sorry for just coming to your apartment..restroom like this, but I was kind of worried that something bad had happened to you. Oh and you left the door open. Really, sorry"

The girl just stared at her,"It's fine. Something did happen, I'm not sure if It's bad though. And no."

"No? No?!" Avae was genuinely confused." It's a lot of money..."

Then it dawned on her."I have to go out of the country. Avae Wolff" Avae gave her a questioning look," Mind coming along?"

Dear,_  
You have been cordially invited by the Seiyo Elementary and area district's current chairman as part of an evaluation. More information will be provided to those who accept the invitation. - singed, 辺里唯世 Hotori Tadase.  
The leter was sent to 9 countries, and to 9 different people  
Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Amu Hinamori.  
Nagihiko Fujisaki.  
Utau Hoshina.  
Lulu de Morcerf  
Kukai Souma.  
Yaya Yuiki  
Rima Mashiro.  
Kairi Sanjou  
They all shared something in common.  
 **During the making of this chapter, and because of my idiotic, stupid, good for nothing brother, I stuck the point of a #2 pencil to my wrist. Happened before, and I know that my skin will turn green eventually. Ugh. PLEASE R &R **

**Thank you:)**


	2. Past words hurt

**'SC(I don't own anything, besides the oc that might appear- All rights go to the respectful owners)**

 **Yeah, this was another story but I ended up combining them. Because... why not? Besides, It goes with the plot line. It's fuc,ing late  
**

 **Pre-Chapter. 9th grade**

briefest explanation:

 _Events below take place after the tsunami of 2011, and continues the plot of the anime:_

 _two years later_  
 **Amu's P.O.V.**

"The future isn't guaranteed but the present might just be."  
That's not to say that time does not take its toll because it does. Take this right now, for example.- in the two short years since the disaster, Tadase and I had grown closer than we'd both expected from the start. Since that fateful day where I made a fool of myself confessing my feelings towards him. Me being turned down for a dog, and our relationship slowly building up. But that's not how I meant it. Not in a romantic way at least.

We'd formed a partnership of a sort. Romantic feelings put aside. It was crucial, because the circumstances we were stuck in didn't exactly allow for lovey dovey interactions. Besides- there was Ikuto. Yup, I couldn't let go. Talk about a pest/

I'll explain things, but here for now, our last woman-on-'prince' conversation.

 ** _April 5. Sunday; 9: 45_**

 **Normal POV** ( Because it was easier to write it this way, its me, your author, now speaking)

You must know that this wasn't planned, there was a great deal of tears, hugs, and promises involved. Unfortunately I didn't have enough time to communicate them, but hey, it's simpler this way.(But you got the taste of what one of the guardian's(?) new life was like. )  
Read toughly and wait for **chapter# 2**

It was late. Two young kids stood by the swings, talking for the last half hour. Alone, except for the chirping crickets and cats.

."..You're sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure." she replied.

"But-"

"Look Tadase" She gazed around, making sure no one could hear them"There's no promise here. Everyone's gone. And this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can't just turn it down, besides, I've always wanted to do this. Please understand." They stared at each other for a long time. Tadase finally looked away.

"fine." he said.

"thank you," she smiled. " Ill miss you. I'll miss everyone. Call you later and give you my new cell phone number. That way you can pass it along to them. I'm sure you and Kiseki can-"

" Don't you think you're being a little bit greedy?" he interrupted.

She stared at him annoyed "Greedy?" She asked.

" Whatever happened to fighting Easter?"

"Easter is nullified."

" You know what I mean. " They both looked at the floor. Tadase was obviously scared of being alone.

"I'm really sorry, Amu-chan" he said, sweeter. " Its just that-"

"I understand" She said."Anyways, I just came to tell you. No way you'll sway my opinion, I'm sure you can fight the x-eggs that show up. Try and find other egg bearers to help you,... or do it alone"

She turned then. " Good luck in being king" She smiled and walked home. Amu knew she was being harsh, but she was also mad. He didn't know why she was leaving, and she was scared of what she'd find.

 **Tadase's POV**  
That was the last day.  
I'd seen everything. I'd been there. From the beginning, a small boy turned over for the King's seat. I'd proclaimed the others, and I had seen them go. That day, Amu hadn't been the first, nor the last, but she was gone too. And I cried.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Yay! You made it though. Thank you. I'm super bad with introductions so it might have been confusing. \ I'll explain everything straight out to make it more understandable. This Prolouge was short:**  
 **Things don't always go as we might have hoped they'd gone. There's different paths and possibilities in this game we call, life. In this case, our most iconic characters are pulled apart to theirs. That doesn't mean that they won't cross paths. ( Psss That's what the story is about)**  
 **In order(of leaving): Kukai, Ikuto, Utau, Yaya-chan, Rima, Nagi, -DRUM ROLL- Amu. Tadase stays.**  
 **Next chapter is in the future, or present. If you get to read it, it will be present. Lets however not forget that for now that is the future, and after, it will be the past. I know I'm confusing but give it a chance.**  
 **-FIRST STORY^ SAIL**


End file.
